A small-sized liquid crystal display (LCD) product used in a mobile phone, a tablet personal computer, and the like is mainly obtained in a mode as follows:
A large-sized color filter motherboard is cell-assembled with an array motherboard to form a display motherboard, the display motherboard is cut to form a Q-panel configured for standard testing which includes several small-sized LCD products; where, “Q” represents “quality”. A color filter surface of the Q-panel is coated with a layer of transparent conductive layer, which plays a role in transferring an electrostatic charge accumulated on the color filter. Next, the Q-panel is cut again, to form a plurality of single panels, that is, the plurality of small-sized LCD products. Therein, in order to release the electrostatic charge accumulated in single panel, a conductive adhesive is coated on a region of the array substrate of the single panel not covered by a color filter substrate; one end of the conductive adhesive is connected with the transparent conductive layer on the color filter substrate, and the other end is connected with a ground signal terminal on the array substrate, so as to eliminate the electrostatic charge accumulated on the array substrate and the color filter substrate.